The House of Hades Cover
by Brandishing No.2 Pencils
Summary: The Seven demigods saw 'The House of Hades' cover. And the fun only starts from there...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Just a bit of fun, like a bonding point, is the reason I wrote this. And also... a tribute.

* * *

**On this day, May 31, 2013, the cover of "The House of Hades" was revealed.**

The Seven Demigods gasped in shock, seeing the sweet and terrifying scene in front of them. They gaped at the book Annabeth had found.

—

"The background was riddled with flames, and lava was licking at every towering dark rock that rose above the glowing sea of despair. The stalagmites in the picture were like rows of teeth, originating from the mouth of a carnivorous monster. It seemed so sorrowful, that even Leo, always-smiling Leo, sniffled at the image.

And yet, all these obstacles paled next to the two people that were the cover's center point. There was a dark-haired boy, single-handedly carrying a blonde-haired girl who seemed hurt and consumed by fatigue. The boy held a sword in his left hand, a weapon that was very familiar.

Riptide.

It seemed to be held, not for the purpose of warding off any oncoming monsters anymore, but to give the teenage boy a sense of hope, a light, a beacon. The river of magma rushed beneath them, threatening to chew off their ankles, and then their whole being.

But the boy did not appear to give up, for to the Seven's sight, he used his abilities to freeze the water he had fortunately found to protect his mate and himself. The filthy dark-haired teenager bore the weight of it all, and he was greatly exhausted.

But he mustn't stop.

Before them, the Doors of Death glared at the duo, seeming to be alive and knowing what they are about to do. Five ropes were wound around it, either toppling it down or closing it shut. Who held the ropes the boy knew not...but five seemed to point to the other five demigods of the prophecy...his friends.

The two trudged on, knowing the stakes and consequences of failing to do the task at hand..."

"STOP!" Leo cried, clutching at his face which was wet with tears. "Stop defining its every detail, Annabeth! And cease narrating it like this is a third-person point of view story. It was so dramatic!"

Annabeth gave the book to Leo, "Then explain it to the others." She tried to blank her expression, but she was clearly upset of the cover. She knew it was her.

Leo got the book, and examined it.

—

"The cover was enough to lodge a splinter in everyone's soul. It was enough to make the London Bridge fall down again, and again, and again—and again.

It was like falling forever and ever and ever and ever, down the endless depths of the sea.

The representation was the cryptically devastatingly horrifyingly deathly amazingly laughingly head-splitting eye-popping hair-raising shoe-kicking hand-cutting and mouth-watering type of disastrous."

"Leo," Percy interrupted, holding his head. "How was the cover mouth-watering?"

Leo shrugged, "Seeing it made me hungry?"

Percy snatched the book. "I extremely appreciate your efforts, but since it seemed too tragic for you... I'll explain it myself."

—

"I was strolling happily along the paths of Tartarus with my girlfriend...when suddenly—WE WERE ATTACKED BY NINJAS!

They set everything up in front of us, manipulating the surroundings to their advantage. And with absolutely no reason, they put dark emo make-up on our arms and legs to make us look like cave people. My girlfriend collapsed at the sight and I had to carry her, but that's okay with me.

Suddenly, five of the ninjas pulled off their masks, and I gasped. They were my friends!

'Noooooooooooooo!' I cried. 'Where are my real friends?'

'Percy,' they said. 'We are your friends'."

Jason got up and wrestled the book from Percy's hands.

"Enough," Jason emphasized. "That was creative, since you put it in first-person point of view. But that was very much out of character, and besides, we aren't sure if that boy was you."

"I don't know, Jason Grace," Percy said mildly. "The girl seemed pretty much good-looking, so I thought that was Annabeth. And since I forbid anyone from carrying my girl except me, I guess I was that boy."

"That's cute," Jason replied. " Now it's my turn."

—

"The cover of the book had 'Heroes of Olympus', 'Rick Riordan' and 'The House of Hades' written all over it. It depicts the events where people will surely cry upon. End of story."

Jason handed the book to Piper.

"Um, no offense, but that was plenty boring" Leo remarked. "And yet very, very perfect."

"Really? Seemed like it was made by a critic to me," Percy commented.

"Okay, my explanation," Piper said.

—

"The passion the boy was showing to the girl was absolutely heart-breaking. Tears of anyone supporting this two would eventually turn into a river of tears. Truly, this is a Percabeth moment."

"You were brainwashed by the Aphrodite cabin, Piper," Annabeth deadpanned.

Hazel and Frank snickered.

Piper studied them. "Since you find me funny, it's your turns, love birds."

"Nah, we are good," Hazel said, pushing the book away.

"We are realistic," Frank put in. "Instead of telling the story by just judging the cover, we are actually going to read its contents."

Frank got the book. "You should never judge the book by its cover."

Annabeth looked impressed. "Wise words..."

"Ahem, Frank, I'll read it now," said a voice at the door behind them.

"Who are you?" Leo asked, squinting.

A boy stepped out from the shadows, wearing an aviator jacket. A skull ring adorned one of his fingers. He smiled. "Your worst nightmare."

"Nico!" Percy cried, smiling back.

"Hello, everyone," Nico greeted without emotion.

He gestured for the book, and it flew to his hand.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth asked. "Handy power."

"It's a Hades thing," Nico said, pointing at the words 'The House of Hades' on the cover.

He sat down, and everyone waited for him to start telling the tale. For the first time, Nico enjoyed the attention.

"Okay, here it goes," he started.

He opened the book and tried to utter the first words, when suddenly, the lights went out.

"OH GREAT!" Leo yelled. "Why didn't we read it in the first place, people?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Tis' a short sequel. Also, if anyone wants more Percy Jackson, read my other fanfic, "**Before the Attack on New Rome."**

* * *

Leo rubbed his hands using a piece of cloth he pulled from his toolbelt. He had went downstairs to fix the wirings that controlled the electricity in the ship, which were very complicated. He succeeded greatly.

And now, it's _storytelling_ time.

Running up towards the dining room, he nearly stumbled in haste. His other friends promised solemnly that they wouldn't start without him, but he couldn't rely much on that.

As soon as he entered the door, he collapsed onto a chair and he felt his pulse, which felt like it was running at about five hundred beats a second.

Percy stared at him quizzically, "So, can Nico start reading the story now?"

"You've been asking that question since Leo left, Jackson," Jason chastised. "And this is the hundredth time you inquired that."

"Ahem," Leo breathed. "J-just go on. Read the freaking story we waited for about a _painstaking_ year or so!"

"Alright, alright," Nico replied. Once more, he opened the book—

And the lights dimmed, again.

"Leo! I thought you fixed the lights," Frank said in the darkness.

"I did. And I was very sure that linking that red wire to that blue wire to the green wire to the orange socket that runs the electricity to all these yellow light bulbs would do the trick," Leo answered in self-defense.

"Wait—," said Annabeth voice, "Nico, are you still holding that book open?"

"Yeah," Nico's voice said grimly.

"Close it," Annabeth commanded.

The book was closed with a thud, and the lights came back on. All of them stared at Nico, who wore a poker face.

"Um, is that a Hades thing?" Percy asked skeptically.

"Oh yeah, blame it on the dark emo kid who has no connection whatsoever with death," Nico replied sarcastically.

"MAYBE THE BOOK IS CURSED!" Leo cried.

"Or maybe, since the book Nico is holding is linked with Hades who is the father of Nico who is holding the book with the words 'The House of Hades' which Nico pointed to minutes ago... there must be some kind of underworldly-reaction," Annabeth deduced.

"NICO-CEPTION!" Percy cried, waving his arms in the air.

"I have an idea," Hazel said. "Leo can read it."

"Why me?" Leo asked.

"Well...in the case of a blackout, you could always summon a bit of fire to see what you are reading," Piper explained.

Leo sighed excitedly. "Why not?"

He grabbed the the book from Nico's outstretched hand. Leo felt so excited as he felt the cover, and as he opened it, he couldn't breathe because he was very much jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Did Leo take his medicine?" Frank asked.

And then the worst thing happened.

Leo, incredibly jolly with getting the chance of reading the tale, set the book on fire.

"No!" Annabeth yelled.

The flame licked the edges of the book, and Leo dropped it in surprise of what he did. It was still not completely black though, but the spine is starting to be.

"Percy, do something!" Frank cried, backing away. "Save the book!"

Percy quickly summoned some water from the sea outside, letting it pass through the window, and was about to douse the fire.

"Wait!" Annabeth said, but she was too late. By the time the embers were gone, the book was a wet mess, and sitting on it, was a crab.

A large orange crab.

"CRAB!" Jason shouted. He summoned some lightning to kill it. Arcs of light danced on his fingers and hit the crab—and the book.

The smell of cooked crab and burned paper filled the air

"Well," Leo mumbled weakly. "At least, we have a free dinner. Who wants some Crab Supreme?"

"We destroyed a perfectly good book," Annabeth said in shock.

"Are we going to mourn for it?" Piper asked.

"I'll take care of its funeral," Nico said sorrowfully, unsheathing his sword.

"Just a moment," Percy interrupted. He went forward the smoking heap.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

Percy glanced up after examining the pile, his eyes widening. "Come look!"

The others went forward, intent on beholding what Percy found. They all gasped.

Jason's jaw fell in surprise. Piper's eyes filled with tears and Hazel released a sob.

Frank smiled widely, while Leo grinned in a very sincere way. Annabeth's hands found Percy's shoulders and squeezed them affectionately.

Nico dropped his Stygian sword, wearing a face of pure shock.

On the floor, was a burned cardboard in the shape of a heart, burned at the edges. And yet it looked clearly like a heart.

On the heart, the image of a dark-haired boy carrying a blonde girl was seen again. Just focused on the two of them.

Looking closer, there was a leftover drop of water on the boy's cheek, mimicking a real-life tear.

A tear from the seawater Percy summoned.

White smoke rose from the heart, making the image more sad.

The teardrop moved down slowly from the boy's cheek, and instinctively, Percy felt his own face, running his palm under his eyes.

He held up a wet hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** I know I have made you all wait. But exams are finally over! Mwahaha! By the way, I need someone to describe to me my writing styles, because I really don't know what to put in this confusing form I am currently holding. Thank you for _patiently_ waiting.

* * *

"So you're telling me...that you've got something to cheer us up?" Annabeth asked skeptically as she crossed her arms. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders.

Leo nodded vigorously, his head seemingly threatening to fall off. "YES! And I am telling you this...that stuff ain't easy to get—but it shall surprise you all!"

"Right," Nico huffed darkly. "Surprise me."

Leo dug into his tool belt, while the others held their breath, waiting for the "_surprise_".

"Lo and behold!" Leo started, his arm clutched something square in the tool belt...

Percy bit his lips excitedly.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Leo grinned.

Jason uncrossed his arms, mouth gaping...

"I HONORABLY present—"

Piper fiddled with her brown hair nervously. Hazel clutched Frank's sturdy shoulder.

"The greatest, most spectacular thing that has ever happened in the history of our favorite author's trolling..." Leo continued mysteriously. "It will BLOW your mind. It is something very, very surprising—"

As if on cue, a single spotlight hit Leo, while the surrounding background dimmed. The eyes of his friends shone eagerly. Except for one—

"YEAH, YEAH," Nico interrupted, turning on the lights again with a snap of his fingers. The Seven squinted at the sudden brightness.

Nico turned to the others. "Leo was about to show you the House of Hades sneak peek."

"You ruin everything," Leo muttered.

"You're kidding!" Percy cried. "Where is it?"

"Here," Leo said, handing the neat pages over. "I felt guilty...when...you know—I sorta burned the House of Hades book."

"Nice save, though," Frank remarked, scratching his chin.

Percy studied the pages intently. "Oh, no way. You even had these translated to Latin and Greek!"

"Of course," Leo replied. "You think I'd let you guys read that first?"

Annabeth jumped beside a rarely-focused Percy. "So...may the rest of us read it now?"

"Another '_characters read the story' _story?" Jason asked. "Too boring for me."

"You're one to talk, Grace," Hazel chided quietly. "It requires patience and great skill to even do those."

"I know," Jason answered flatly. "But I want something unique."

"Unique?!" Leo butted in manically. "I ROCK at unique! Leo-style!" He did a happy dance.

"Here we go," Nico mumbled as he pressed his two fingers to his forehead. "Why, oh why, did I have to go to Leo World?"

"Come on, Nico," Percy nudged him. "It's fun there."

—

_**4 hours later...**_

"And that is what we'll basically do."

Leo arranged the scrambled pages and stared at his friends proudly. "Understood?"

"Uh," Percy lifted his head, eyes bleary and still drowsy. "Oh—um...can you repeat what you've said again?"

The son of Poseidon looked around and saw the others sleeping too, heads all bowed down, save for Annabeth. His beautiful girlfriend looked as if she was trying not to laugh.

"You're kidding me," Leo said from the corner of his mouth. "Weren't you, Percy?"

_**5 minutes later...**_

"Andthatiswhatwe'llbasicallydo."

Leo arranged the scrambled pages and stared at his friends proudly. "Understood?"

He observed their stunned faces.

"Leo," Piper spoke up. "How were you able to summarize four hours of explaining to five minutes?"

"Simple," Leo replied matter-of-factly. "I said a single sentence that lasted for five minutes. Want me to repeat it again?"

He cleared his throat. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaare going to make a play. Now pretend that it took five minutes for me to say that."

"We are going to make a play?" Percy asked.

"Are you guys deaf or something?" Leo retaliated.

"But," Frank examined a translated page. "How are we going to turn one chapter into a play?"

"It can be a short skit or piece," Annabeth voiced out. "Just so that we can bring the chapter to life."

"So technically, I will be the first one to be the main character," Hazel analyzed. "Since, the first chapter is in my point-of-view."

"So technically," Jason interrupted. "The job of Piper, Frank and I...is to sleep."

The son of Jupiter bowed his head in defeat. "Easy enough."

"So technically, me and my girlfriend's job is to stay at Tartarus?!" Percy questioned. "Speaking of, Wise Girl, shouldn't we be at Tartarus, like—at this very moment?"

Annabeth swallowed a whole slice of pizza. "Nah. The author won't freak out just yet upon finding out that we are not there. Let's chill first. We are going to close the Doors of Death, let's say...maybe tomorrow."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow's a good day. _The sun will come out...tomorrow—"_

"Ahem," Nico cleared his throat. "Are we going to start making the play?"

The Seven nodded in affirmation. Jason hesitated before agreeing with them too.

Leo stood up. "May I be the director?"

Nico stood up. "May I facepalm myself? Cause' I forgot that Leo is the director."

_**—**_

_**A few hours later...**_

"I am telling you...this is going to work..." Annabeth said confidently. She turned to Leo. "Okay, since the only featured characters in chapter one, also known as Hazel's chapter, is you, Hazel and Nico, the others have no screen time until further notice. So some of us is going to play the part of the nasty numina montanum—"

"I do wonder if Annabeth and I have a rocky relationship sometimes," Percy muttered, holding a boulder prop. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes, Percy, you'll have to act like a rock god," Annabeth continued. "Frank can be Arion, since he can turn into a horse."

"Do I get to swear like Arion does?" Frank asked brightly.

"Haha. No, not under my watch," Percy replied seriously, pointing his index and middle fingers parallel to his eyes.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning to do that anyway to someone," Frank whispered to himself.

"And what do I do?" Jason said, gesturing to Piper and himself before crossing his arms. Piper arranged a feather in her hair.

"You get to be the boulders," Percy replied cheerfully.

"Remind me how you became a praetor again?" the son of Jupiter answered back sarcastically.

"Jason, you get to be Pluto," Annabeth stated quickly. "Piper gets to control the special effects."

"WHAT?!" Jason shouted. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed across the sky, most probably signaling an apocalypse. "How did PLUTO enter the chapter?! He didn't even have ANY FREAKIN' LINES!"

"That's an idea I inserted," Leo said smugly. "We will show everyone how the heck Arion got sent to Hazel—"

"Which I think is a pretty stupid idea," Nico replied.

"What shall be the name of our acting group?" Piper asked, taking notes, recording the minutes of meeting.

"The Seven?" Jason suggested.

"You never run out of boring but very perfect ideas," Percy snickered. "How about...Four plus Three Equals Seven?"

"I never knew that you know how to add," Jason joked. "Did they join you to the Math Quiz Bee players?"

Leo's eyes widened. He knew the perfect name. "How about...the '_Ember Island Players_'? It's perfect! Because the playwright and director is a fire user."

"Why island?" Nico asked.

"Because I am the seventh wheel," Leo muttered deftly. "But let's pass that..."

He got to his feet authoritatively. "Alright, everyone. Let's rehearse and start the show."


End file.
